guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skill type
skill groups are just suggestions. ------ I don't think I like the description of signets as bieng long-casting or having long recharge times; it is somewhat accurtae, but also fairly subjective. What is a "long" casting time? What is a "long" recharge time? Can Plague Signet, at 1 second to cast, 10 seconds to recharge really be considered long in either way? Signet of Midnight, at 1 second and 15 seconds? Signet of Agony, at 3/4 seconds to activate (I prefer "activate" to "casting time" for signets") and a 15 second recharge? Even looking at 2 second activation times on signets, the majority of hexes have 2+ second activation times. I'd hardly call a 2 second skill "slow". Dolyak Signet activates instantly, like a stance, and has a faster recharge time than most stances - you can't call it slow that way.--Epinephrine 23:58, 13 February 2006 (CST) /signed -213.84.52.71 16:07, 2 September 2006 (CDT) projectile attacks Should we make Bow Attack and Spear Attack subcategories of projectile attack? There aren't any skills with projectile attack as the skill type, but several defensive skills only protect against projectile attacks, and Whirling Defense has an effect that only procs when it blocks a projectile attack. -- Gordon Ecker 01:02, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :other things are projectiles too. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:06, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::I already don't particularly like the made up "dagger attack" in the article. I don't want to add in another of our own devising. I don't think it really matters that it makes sense when the game doesn't have such a type. --68.142.14.106 10:08, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :::Ditto. Dagger attacks are borderline acceptable -- they all do require daggers. Currently I see no reason to find a category just to fit Bow and Spear attacks under. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:20, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Deft Strike calls itself a projectile attack. The list is also missing the Ebon Vanguard Ritual. -- numma_cway 05:30, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes, the circumstances has changed from a year ago. d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:01, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Touch skills? Is it just me or are touch skills missing from this page? They aren't spells, or attacks. The only counter skill I know of for touch skills is the Paragon skill Can't Touch This!. So there should be a type listing here for touch skills no? :"Touch" is a targeting type, not really a skill type. Think of it as a counterpart (although different in some respects) to "target ally," "target other ally," "self," etc. 20:55, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Range type, tbh. I.e. Half ranged Spell, Touch( range) Skill, (full range) Spell. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::: My point being that they are generic skills. The range is irrelevant. Perhaps the main skill description should be articulated more and contrasted with things in the skill tray that aren't skills per se. Unless every single thing that goes into the skill tray is considered a skill by the game. The only thing I can think of that might not be considered a skill would be signets. A delineation might be made here. Skills that act on skill usage like Spiteful Spirit and Visions of Regret can be used to test whether they trigger off of signets, unless someone knows the answer already? If I get the time I'll try it. Most skills that I can think of off hand only affect one ally or opponent at touch range or only the self. Signets can perform almost any range and area affect configurations, even ranged AOE spell like abilities, like in the case of the signet of weariness for mesmers. Some even nearly duplicate spells, like Signet of clumsiness--which incidentally can be contrasted to the spell of that name. Whereas it seems to me that generic skills only affect the self and at most one other ally or foe in touch range. I'm boggled a little as to what " skill type" a touch skill is in the diagram and listings given, if--as in the first sentence of the primary description--every skill is has an associated skill type. Touch skills don't seem to fall into any of the categories given. I would classify them as straight generic skill category with no attachments. for example Riposte, Protector's Defense and the elite Focused Anger. They are skills that have no "type" to them, other than generic. Therefore the diagram should have a branch labelled generic, or clarify that there are generic skills. Also, if it is proven that signets aren't skills for the sake of skill triggered events, perhaps another diagram, disconnected from the one shown, could illustrate them as outside from skills? --Apoptosine 14:22, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, everything that a character can equip on the Skill Bar is a skill - thus why it is called a "Skill Bar". Furthermore, everything that can go on the skill bar, everything that can appear in the Effects Monitor, and everything that can appear in the Damage Monitor are all treated identically by the game engine. ::::As far as the diagram goes, it's correct as is - the gray circle in the middle covers all generic skills. —Dr Ishmael 16:13, 13 September 2008 (UTC)